Fate of an Angel
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Chaos finds himself in a Difficult Decision he has to pick between his family he loves so much or the woman he fell for, who will he choose? A bit of KOSMOSchaos


Fate of an Angel  
By: GoldenSunSheba  
  
I ask sometimes why they took her away from me but I never really get answered. She's waiting for me to complete this mission and take her home, but I've become so attached to the person I have to kill. To kill her would be like killing my soul; I've shared that much with her. She almost gave up her life for me if I hadn't done the same for her, I shared my powers with her and that was a mistake, she now knows my purpose for being here. . .What if she doesn't forgive me.  
  
"Good morning chaos," said a very cheerful voice. I don't have to look up I know who it is.  
  
"Good morning MOMO," I say in a half hearted way, I've been sitting at the counter for a long time, actual since six this morning.  
  
"You seem a bit distressed chaos, what's on your mind?" MOMO looked into my eyes; it was the first time I got to actually see her golden eyes alone before. She was so much like my sister, so caring in everyway I wish I could tell someone.  
  
"Oh it's nothing MOMO, I was just thinking," I lie, I wish I didn't have to lie I know they'll corner me and make me kill her. KOS-MOS . . . My angel, what I wouldn't do for you.  
  
"Are you sure I can't help?" MOMO asked. I looked at her; I guess she could feel my worry.  
  
"Well I guess I can't keep my secrets in anymore," I said. MOMO looked at me waiting to here my story.  
  
"It happened so long ago, when I was about 7 years old," I started.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~ No ones point of view Flashback  
  
A little silver haired girl sat on the swing rocking back and forth as she waited for her brother. She looked down her shimmering green eyes stared at the sand, it had been so long ago since her parent were killed by Gnosis and her brother chaos was trying to find food for her.  
  
"Maria, look I found some money!" chaos ran up to the little girl, his eyes shinning blue.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A lot look," chaos showed her the 20 dollar bill he found, "It must have been sent from the heavens."  
  
"Oh wow we're so lucky," Maria hugged her older brother and smiled. A man walked by them and saw chaos holding the 20 dollar bill.  
  
"Hey Kid," said the man as he walked up to the two, "where'd you get that money kid?"  
  
"You mean this," chaos held out the money, "I found it."  
  
"Sure you did that's what all thief's say," he grabbed chaos by the arm and snatched the money away from him; "You're coming to the police station to explain this."  
  
"No please let my brother go he didn't know better, we're only trying to survive Mr." Maria begged.  
  
"Fine," the man let go of chaos, "But if I catch either one of you stealing you're going straight to jail boy." The man walked away with the money and chaos started to cry as Maria hugged him.  
  
"It's okay at least we have each other," Maria said.  
  
"Yes but still no food," chaos whimpered whipping away the tears away.  
  
"I don't care just as long as you're with me," she said and chaos smiled.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
That night it rained, it never rained so this time chaos and Maria had to find shelter under the slide in a park. Maria cried in chaos' arms that night and neither of them slept.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
It was morning and Maria was sitting on the cold pavement as chaos asked people for spare change. They hated to beg but Maria was to week to carry on and if she didn't eat soon she'd die. Hours went by without any luck, not even a penny. Maria sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria I guess we're going to die here," chaos said sadly holding his sister in his arms.  
  
"Its okay chaos, we'll get to see mommy and daddy again," she whispered weekly.  
  
"I'll try once more just stay here okay," he said and she nodded at him. He walked out on the busy sidewalk and started to ask for change until he came across this one man.  
  
"Excuse me sir do you have any spare change?" asked chaos to the man the man looked at him.  
  
"Of course my dear Lad here," he gave chaos a fifty dollar bill, "You look a bit raggedy here, why don't I get you some clothes."  
  
"Oh but my sister is waiting for me," said chaos.  
  
"Then bring her as well," the man smiled, chaos had no idea what he was getting himself into to but he went to get his sister.  
  
"Maria, Maria get up I found someone who can help us," chaos smiled at her as he helped her up.  
  
"I knew you could chaos," Maria smiled gently and the two went back to the man who was waiting for them by a brand new car that was gold color.  
  
"Excellent come with me," the man said, "By the way my name is James, James Smith," he nodded and lead them to the back seat.  
  
"So where's your parent's?" asked James.  
  
"Dead. . ." said chaos, "They where killed in a car accident and we were kicked out of our house the next day."  
  
"And we couldn't afford to go to a home," Maria sad.  
  
"Ah I see, here we are," said James as the reached a restaurant to get some food.  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
Later that day the man brought us to his house witch was bigger than a castle. Maria and chaos stood at the doors and the man turned to chaos.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you, chaos," said the man his eyes weren't nice anymore. He grabbed his sister and soldiers appeared and grabbed chaos.  
  
"What hey let me go!" chaos yelled.  
  
"Not until you say you'll agree to my task," said James holding his struggling sister tight.  
  
"NO!" chaos yelled, "NOW LET HER GO!"  
  
"If you do not agree. . ." James held a gun to his sister's head, "Then she dies."  
  
"No I'll do it just don't hurt her," chaos begged.  
  
"Fine then your mission is to destroy the one called KOS-MOS," James said, "She won't be created for a while but once you find her kill her."  
  
"I will please give her back," he cried.  
  
"Good," James walked into the house with Maria and the door slammed shut.  
  
"MARIA!" yelled chaos.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Chaos' P.O.V End of flash back  
  
"And that's the reason I'm here and I think KOS-MOS knows that now," I said looking into MOMO's eyes she looked worried.  
  
"So either way one of them has to die?" MOMO asked, I opened my mouth about to say something until the captain's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Hey chaos, someone's here for you," he said.  
  
"Huh who?"  
  
"HURRY UP THAT GUY HAS KOS-MOS!" I heard Shion's voice and I quickly went off to the bridge with MOMO.  
  
"What going on?" I paused as the door opened and I saw her, Maria. Her silver hair was tied back. And there were men with guns holding everyone on the ship hostage, they also took MOMO.  
  
"HEY LET HER GO!" I heard Jr. snap.  
  
"James. . ." my eyes widened I know why he came. I looked into KOS- MOS' eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" KOS-MOS asked.  
  
"I see you haven't done what I asked you to," James said, "I'll give you one more chance though chaos."  
  
"Huh?" I looked at him as he slid the gun over to me.  
  
"This should shut her down," James said, "Now pick who you want to live or they both die."  
  
"I-I," I picked up the gun, and turned to KOS-MOS and then turned to Maria. If I don't choose they will both die, if I kill KOS-MOS then I'll kill the one I love and if I kill Maria. . . she'll be gone and I will know that there is no hope to see her again. I can't choose I don't want to choose, I don't care if I'm an angel I leave my fate in the hands of god. I pointed the gun to my stomach and pulled the trigger all I heard was my name, it had been called by both KOS-MOS and Maria. Goodbye everyone I'm so happy to have met all of you. . .  
  
~-~-~Let my Fate rest with God~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: That was sad  
  
Sheaira: *sniffle* that was so sad. . .  
  
GSS: Enjoy 


End file.
